


I See You Quiver in Antici...pation

by KriKee



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Melancholy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriKee/pseuds/KriKee
Summary: Jiraiya is so, so bored, and he’s tired of waiting.





	I See You Quiver in Antici...pation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts).



> For the Naruto Rare Pair Support Spring Kink Meme. Check their tumblr and pillowfort accounts for more excellent works involving rare pairs.  
> Prompt for this story: “Deprivation”

Jiraiya huffs and tosses his book on the table, leaning back with a pout. It’s been days since the others went on their respective missions and he’s Village-bound doing S-class research with no one to keep him company.

Company came rather in short supply once it got out _who_ he was dating, though they were all wrong fearing Orochimaru the most. Turns out the Dan’s glare is enough to making a flirtatious civilian faint – and it wasn’t like Jiraiya was even _trying_ to flirt with her, and _he_ got in trouble too!

So now he’s stuck in a Village of lovely peeking places and Tanzaku Gai but an hour away, and _em his honour_ not to do anything sexual. Seven cold showers in three fucking weeks, and none of them are meant to be back for another five days! 

He sprawls over the sofa and rubs his hands down his face with a loud sigh. “I should stop reading those books and pick up something with a plot.” Treatises on the four variants of sealing across the Sea of Whirlpools are all well and good, but the mind can only focus on the angle of brush strokes for so long before the mind strays.

He stares up at the ceiling and lets his mind drift.

*

_They lie in bed breathing heavily, skin on slick skin, bodies entwined, “I love you three so much.” he whispers into consecrated air blessed with the incense of their lovemaking._

_Orochimaru curls closer to his back, threading a leg between Jiraiya’s, Tsunade wraps her arms around him and Dan miraculously is somehow hugging all three of them. Dan’s sky blue eyes shine with warmth. “Love you too.”_

*

He trudges to their bedroom. The room is dim with night shadows and still with disuse. Their home already yawns with quiet, but their cosy bedroom echoes absence. He grabs himself a clean t-shirt and returns to the sofa, stripping along the way. 

It is well past witching hour by the time he falls asleep tucked under the blanket Mito-sama gave them last year. In his dreams Konoha is a ghost town.

*

He startles awake and instinctive training takes over, peering about the room under a deftly woven sleeping henge. “Think he heard us?” a familiar voice whispers just on the edge of hearing.

“Probably not.” replies a raspy voice, “Not if he’s in the bedroom or studying.”

The henge melts away like the first frost under the dawn sun and he lies still. His heart pounds and he takes long, consciously deep breaths to calm it and hide his need from his lovers.

Dirt tinged with old blood perfumes the air as someone crouches next to him. “Good morning Jiraiya.” she murmurs.

He speaks without opening his eyes. “Hime.” 

He opens his eyes to a curtain of fine white hair, “We’re home.” Dan bends over to his his forehead. “What are you doing out here?”

He shrugs nonchalantly, “Guess I fell asleep out here.”

Orochimaru sits on Jiraiya’s legs, a gentle weight that draws out some of the loneliness. “We gathered.”

“I was thinking, and I dropped off.” The three of them give him deadpan looks, “fuuinjutsu research.” He elaborates, “sometimes you need to visualise things.” He continues quickly, eager to distract them from his sentiment, “I did as you asked you know. Three whole three weeks, but you’re back early.”

“We had incentive to hurry a little.” Orochimaru remarks. 

“Thinking of you here. All alone. Deprived.” Dan continues in a low voice.

Jiraiya groans against his wishes. “Yesssss.” he hisses. “I missed all of you.”

“We missed you too,” she coos. “We had to deprive ourselves, and here you are,” her hand brushes over tenting fabric, “so happy to see us.”

“Shall we celebrate our coming home?” Orochimaru asks. 

“You don’t want to wash first?”

“Why wash now when we’ll need to get cleaned up later?” 

Dan takes Jiraiya by the hand and pulls him up, “Let’s go to bed.” 

None of them knows who starts running first, but the bedroom door slams shut behind them and echoes through the house as laughter fills the bedroom with warmth, bringing it back to life.


End file.
